1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded electric wire with water-stopping function and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electric wiring in cars, shielded electric wires provided with a shielding layer (electromagnetic wave shielding layer) around an electric wire performing signal transmission or the like are used for wiring to devices subject to the influence of noise or likely to cause noise. Some of such shielded electric wires are constituted, for example, by a plurality of electric wires formed of at least one signal wire and one drain wire, a shielding layer covering these plurality of electric wires and a protecting tape.
In the shielded electric wires as described above, there is a concern that water enters from an end portion of an electric wire, the water corrodes the metallic shielding layer to degrade the shielding function. For this reason, for example, a water stopping structure as described in Patent Document 1 is proposed in order to prevent water entrance. In the water stopping structure described in Patent Document 1, water is stopped by interposing an elastic body such as butyl rubber between the plurality of electric wires and winding an adhesive tape around the interposed portion (see JP-A-2000-278838).
However, in the water stopping structure described in JP-A-2000-278838, since it is necessary to knead the elastic body such as butyl rubber and cause it to penetrate between the plurality of electric wires before interposing the elastic body such as butyl rubber between the electric wires, regarding the water stopping, quality varies and becomes unstable because of the kneading which is handwork. Consequently, regarding the airtightness of the shielded electric wire, quality becomes unstable.